Descendants one shots
by AmandyRD
Summary: Here you will find one shots of Disney Channel original movie Descendants
1. Intruduction

Hey guys, so...this is my first fanfic ever, and since I love descendants so much, I decided to make a one shot book of it.

In this book things are going to be a little bit different, since I created my own version of descendants, where there are a lot more characters and a different plotline that takes after the first movie; so this book is going to be based on this descendants world I created, but don't worry, if requested I will do one-shots that follow Disney's plotline

But, of course I will really enjoy if you guys stick around to discover this new world I created ( in my world the events of the first movie still the same )

P.S.1: some of the characters of the original movie have siblings here.

P.S.2: in this book Chad is not the son of Cinderella (since I love her to much to let her have this horrible son), and instead is the son of Snow White. Also in this book, Cinderella has an older sister (I know, crazy right, but anyway...)

P.S.3: In my plotline there might be also a little inspiration from Once Upon A Time. Relax you guys will understand when you see.

Well that's it...I hope you guys enjoy this book as much as I will enjoy writing each one of the one shots.

Kisses

Amanda.


	2. Let me kiss you to sleep (ben x mal)

**Hey guys so this is the first one shot, and is about our number one couple: Ben and Mal.**

 **Please leave constructive comments, because even though I've been taking English classes my whole life, it is not – unfortunately – my first language.**

 **Anyway...let me know your thoughts or if you have any suggestions on the comment section**

 **Kisses**

 **Amanda.**

 _She was running fast, sweat dripping down her forehead, her clothes sticking to her body; on the background she could hear that viperine laugh mocking her. She wasn't sure if she was going to make it, her body was already protesting. She kept running, until she tripped and fell, her leg burning with pain, as she heard the evil laughter reach her..._

Mal woke up with a jolt, her body was shaking and she was covered in cold sweat. She looked to her left to see if she had woken Evie up, but her blue haired friend was sleeping peacefully, probably dreaming about crowns, dresses and a certain dwarf's son.

Mal left her bed as silent as possible and tip toed in the direction of the door; she needed a cup of water – she was sure Fairy Godmother would understand the reason why she was breaking curfew – so she was going on a quick trip to the school's kitchen.

The hallways were dead silent, not a single soul awake at this hour, the purple haired pixie tried to walk quickly and avoid echoing her steps; as much as she believed Fairy Godmother would understand, she was sure that if she ended up waking other students, the warm smiling headmistress wouldn't be so happy – and that woman was scary when she wanted.

Her destination was the kitchen, but somehow she found herself on the boys' dorm rooms' hallways her eyes instinctively looking for a specific door – that she found easily – and her feet dragging her in that direction. She tested turning the knob and almost rolled her eyes when the door swung open without protest – trust him to be so trusting as to sleep with the door unlocked.

She entered the room and carefully closed the door. Darkness engulfed his room, and she tried taking everything in; she easily spotted the giant bed in which he was found sleeping peacefully. She admitted – in her mind of course – that he looked really cute when he was sleeping, almost like all the weight of being king was taken off of his shoulders as he stumbled upon the world of dreams.

The purple head really didn't want to disturb one of his rare moments of peace, but it seemed like he had a magnetism that pulled her in, and she soon found herself sitting at the edge of his bed shaking him lightly.

\- Benny...Benny – she murmured softly.

Slowly and still a little sleepy, the young king opened his eyes and stared confused at his girlfriend, thought Mal was able to see a glint of amusement pass through his eyes as he took in her appearance. A faint blush appeared on her face as she remembered that her pajamas consisted in a loose shorts and his Tourney jersey, which he had given to her.

She watched as Ben sited on the bed and stared at her with those hypnotizing hazel eyes, and gave her that cute little smile that always made a dimple appear on his right cheek; his tousled bed hair fell all over his face and Mal could swear he never looked so handsome.

\- You're okay pixie? – His husky "Just woke up" voice made her turn into a puddle of goo – not that she would ever admit that.

\- I was going to drink a cup of water. – She said as if it was the only explanation he needed.

\- Did you have a nightmare? – His voice was laced with concern and his face scrunched up with worry. Mal could only nod faintly; she hated showing weakness, but this was Ben, and no matter how weak she felt, he would always see a strong warrior in her, but he would also show her that, she should never face bad things alone.

In a fluid motion she found herself in Ben's warm embrace, a place se called home. She drowned in his arms and let all her fears slip away; she soon felt the tears building up in her eyes, they were a mix of happy and sad tears.

She separated herself from Ben, and he, upon seeing her tears, softly wiped the away with his thumb, caressing her cheek in the process. He then got up from the bed and extended his hand towards his girlfriend, who looked at him with confusion.

\- You said you were going to drink water, well I'm a little hungry, so a midnight snack would be good.

Agreeing with him, she took his hand and together they walked through Auradon Prep's empty hallways, never letting each other hands go.

When they reached the kitchen, Mal went to get her water, and she noticed Ben start taking out various ingredients and some bowls. She simply stares at him, taking in how he looked so good in his pj's – sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt that did nothing to hide his muscles – when she recognized the ingredients as the ones from the chocolate chip coolie recipe; she arched a brow at him, but he was to concentrate in making the cooking dough to notice.

They stayed on a confortable silence as Ben baked the cookies and only when he putted them on the oven, did the pixie speak.

\- What are you doing?

\- I know you like cookies so... - his innocent and almost shy smile made her insides turn.

\- You decided to make them for me – it wasn't a question; it was a simple and true statement.

\- You never had anyone doing it for you before, I just want to make sure that from now on you do – She didn't know if it was the tenderness on his voice or the phrase itself, but one minute she was sitting on the kitchen's counter and on the other she was hugging him like her life dependent on it, and he was hugging her back with so much love that it almost broke her. Getting out of the hug, they just stood there staring at each other, lost for words...not that they needed.

\- I love you Mal, my heart belongs to you and I don't want it back – "I love you too" her mind screamed, but she wasn't able to voice them out, not when she didn't deserve to hear him say that on the first place, he deserved so much more than her...

Instead of speaking, Mal simply stayed still when Ben slowly – as if giving her time to refuse – shortened the distance between them. His lips were soft and warm on hers, kissing her softly and gentle, looking like he wanted to memorize the feeling. When Evie told her that kissing a guy you loved was like having butterflies in your stomach, she was lying...it felt like there was a whole zoo in there, having a freaking firework party.

When they finally stopped kissing, she just rested her forehead on his and breathed in his scent, never once stopping smiling.

While the cookies were getting ready they kept kissing some more – Mal discovered that it might become her favorite activity – then ate the – delicious – cookies, and Ben asked to escort Mal to her room; when she told him he could get in trouble if Fairy Godmother caught him, the smirk he gave her and the mischief that glinted in his eyes, made her decide that VK Ben would be a hot one.

With a final goodbye kiss, he left for his room and she returned to bed, this time dreaming about kisses with a very handsome Ben dressed as a VK.


	3. Nothing like us (carlos x jane)

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, but school can be a pain in the ass when it wants.**

 **I already have a bunch of ideas, I'm just trying to find the time to put them on paper, but until then, here is one I actually found time to write.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it, and as always, please leave a constructive comment, because again, English it's not my first language and everyone can make mistakes.**

 **Kisses**

 **Amanda.**

Carlos had told the guys that he was going to look for her in the forest, what he didn't tell them though, was that he knew the exact place to look at. Going further into the woods, he walked through the already memorized path, heading to the place he knew she was. He was highly aware that he shouldn't have told his friends to look for her in other places – because she could be anywhere, he had reasoned – when it would be all for nothing.

The Enchanted Forest was know for having a gazillion of trees and a large amount of lakes on its extension; so it was no surprise that Dude had found, during one of their morning jogs - it might not look like, but he was quite an alethic person, mind you – a lake so deep into the forest, that one could have guessed that no human had ever been there before, if not for the little bridge constructed above it. He had showed her the place, and since them she had made it her own safe harbor.

Some would think that because of its location, seeing the sun was a rare thing, but now, the water glimmered with the light that came from the bright yellow star; and there, sitting on the bridge with her head on her knees and her petite body shaking lightly, was Jane , the pretty and shy brunette that had caught his attention a while ago.

He had noticed earlier that his girlfriend – it was still weird for him to call someone that – was looking a little bit disturbed, but had decided that it was better not to push it, if she wanted, she would share it with him.

It was only when Audrey appeared on their table, showing off a white rose bouquet that she gotten from a secret admirer – Carlos suspected that she had sent them to herself, just so she wouldn't look like a desperate bitch – that Jane had a real panic attack, she started to breath heavily, as if there was no air, and them ran away as fast as she could; it had only taken them a second to get up and go after her.

He approached her slowly, as if she was a defenseless animal that he didn't want to scare away; his heart ached seeing her so sad, and not knowing if he could do anything to help. Carefully, he sat by her side, letting her calm down at her own pace.

They stayed there, on this peaceful silence – her sobs dying down little by little – for some time, until the only sound that still lingered in the air, was their soft breathing.

The white haired boy sensed when his little fairy girlfriend lifted her head from her knees and rested on his shoulders, instinctively, he took her dainty little hand and begun tracing circles lazily over the back of it.

It was one of this moments where it looked like the troubles, the sadness an the bad of the world could never reach them; he didn't know what the problem was, she didn't tell him what made her sad, because in this moment it was almost as if never existed.

But that's the thing about moments: they were never meant to last forever.

\- His favorite flowers were white roses…I tried holding it together, but… - Her voice cracked at the end, like it physically hurt her to speak about it; Carlos wanted to ask who "He" was, but bitted back his tongue and let Jane speak.

\- Today it's the anniversary of his death, it's been 12 years, and I know it's ridiculous for me to feel like this, since I barely knew him…but… - She was back to crying her soul out; he simply putted his arm around her shoulder and let her cry, while he putted the pieces together; why Fairy Godmother was always so protective of Jane, why it had been only the two of them on Family Day…her father…Jane's father was the one who had died 12 years ago.

In a way, he understood how she felt, after all he never knew who his father was and would probably die without knowing. He would never tell her, but sometimes he envied her, because she still had a caring mother, a thing he never had himself. But then again, Jane was fragile, she hadn't grow up on the isle; he wasn't so sure if she would handle having no one.

\- How? – He didn't want to make it worse for her, he simply wanted this girl, his friend above anything else, to open up to him, to see that she was not invisible to him.

\- Back when dragons were still free to roam around, one of them attacked our house, my dad went inside the burning house to save me, but he wasn't able to save himself.

Her eyes, her oh so precious eyes, were filled with unshed tears; her lips a little more swollen than usual and her hair was a cute mess; and Carlos thought that she never looked more beautiful.

He noticed that they were both leaning in slowly – they never had had their first kiss, not with each other, or anyone for that matter – and stopped, giving her a loving kiss on the cheek instead. This was not the moment for that; it was going to be another time, maybe the same place, but definitely another time.

She looked at him, and then gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, one that told him that she understood and agreed; that was everything he needed.

One thing was for sure: they were no Cinderella and Prince Charming; but they were two people who were experiencing what first love felt like, maybe it was not a for ever after type of love, or maybe it was.

For now, he just wanted to be able to drown in the blue of her eyes, and she just wanted to be close enough to count the freckles on his face. For now they just wanted to be them, a lost boy and an invisible girl, who both found and lost themselves on each other. Let the sorrows of the past and the future be damned, they were living the now, there, on that little bridge, in God knows what part of the forest.

It wasn't perfect, it was flawed, it was most definitely not Fairy Tale material, but it was their story and they wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
